Electric flow-through water heaters are commonly employed for use in heating circulating water for use with a spa/hot tub and other applications. Electric flow-through water heaters commonly employ an electrical heating element disposed in a metallic vessel such that the heating element is in contact with the flow of water to provide heat exchange to the water as it flows along the heating element. In addition, a water pump is generally used to continuously circulate water through the heater vessel. In the conventional water heating system, a thermostat is typically disposed within the hollow of the vessel to sense the temperature of the heated water, and the heating element is generally controlled based on the sensed water temperature. According to many conventional approaches, the electric heater is controlled in response to the sensed temperature of the water to maintain a desired water temperature.
Modern pools, spas and the like may utilize a variety of chemicals in the water to prevent growth of bacteria or other undesirable organisms. Such chemicals may be highly reactive/corrosive, thus limiting the life of the heater element when exposed to the water and chemicals. Although stainless steel is corrosion resistant, the highly reactive nature of the chemicals degrades even known stainless steel heater elements. Known heater elements include a tubular stainless steel outer jacket with an inner conductive wire extending through the outer jacket. A dielectric insulation such as magnesium oxide or other suitable dielectric medium is disposed around the inner conductive wire to permit transfer of heat from the inner conductive wire to the outer jacket, while providing electrical insulation between the inner conductive wire and the outer jacket. The magnesium oxide or other powder is packed tightly to promote heat conduction from the inner conductive wire to the stainless outer jacket. In an attempt to alleviate the corrosion problems caused by the water and corrosive chemicals, a titanium outer sleeve material has been tried. However, the high temperatures of the heating element cause the titanium to stress relieve, thus significantly reducing the compaction and heat conduction capability of the magnesium oxide.
Accordingly, a heating element that alleviates the problems associated with prior heating elements would be desired.